


南墙不悔

by dqqqq08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: ☞看微博 @有钱人发言bot  那条#男朋友最浪漫的告白#匿名投稿  的灵感☞双向暗恋  一发完





	南墙不悔

__

是否只有撞了南墙，才会懂得后悔？

__

是不是不知道，金希澈只知道自己还没撞上南墙就已经挺后悔的了。

后悔没有在见朋友时少喝点酒，后悔打游戏时最后失误而把胜利拱手相让。也后悔当时没有再多考虑一下、直接进了朴正洙出资的游戏俱乐部做了个职业选手。

别误会，金希澈并不是对朴正洙和他的事业有什么意见。恰巧相反——金希澈其实喜欢朴正洙喜欢的不得了。

掐指而算，金希澈认识朴正洙，已有十五年，从懵懂少年到如今将近而立。

__

故交之后、竹马相伴，金希澈自打记事起，就和朴正洙天天混在一起、上蹿下跳的捉鸟逮鱼，是家属院里出了名的两个活泼的小疯子。

在随后的年月中，由于父母工作变更所带来的频繁搬家，两人才在哭闹不舍中渐渐淡了联系。

大概是天生反骨又后生桀骜，金希澈虽生得一副人人夸赞的好脑子好天赋，却一直想做个“不务正业”的电竞选手，誓死不愿走父母定好的那条坦途。

书香门第出身的文人父母、典型的固执老一辈，如何能够忍受儿子“误入歧途”。在日渐尖锐的争吵中，正处于叛逆期的金希澈心一横，一气之下甚至出了柜。

那天真的是，惊天动地的一场争吵。

金爸爸气到顶点，颤抖着指着面前与自己针锋相对不肯退让的儿子，让他滚出去，看看这个一直被家中庇佑就不知天高地厚的小子、在被停了副卡和家中支持后，能凭着那股子自以为是，究竟能混成什么模样。

金希澈觉得自己没有错、也知道自己没有错。受伤赌气之余，便梗着脖子摔门而出，发誓不混出头就绝不回头。

如此仓促之间就出去自己打拼，金希澈频频撞壁，当然也有过走投无路试图寻求援手的时候。

可是以往曾经交好的那些酒肉朋友，过去因为自己的殷实背景谄媚攀附，也因为自己如今的状况避如蛇蝎、四散奔逃。

更有甚者，借着此时再坑金希澈一笔、狠狠的落井下石。

此是谓人心。

此时的金希澈，也不过只是一个二十出头的年轻人啊。在经历种种失望后，从来桀骜的金希澈，也不由得逐渐心灰意冷。

走上这条自己选的艰难路虽不曾后悔，可金希澈自此发誓再不会轻信他人，也决意以后哪怕再苦也只凭着自己拼搏。

所以也就……真的吃了很多苦。

在金希澈如同无头苍蝇一般颇为迷茫困顿的乱撞时，故时好友朴正洙不知从哪里听说了这些事，通过各种途径辗转与金希澈搭上了联系。

这两个久别重逢的幼时玩伴，面对面连客套话都没说几句，朴正洙就举着酒杯开门见山——

“我希望你能来我与学弟合资开的那个电竞俱乐部。

你看，你我选的路和努力方向一致，又极其对口，你来我这里，我还能保证你不被欺负。”

不胜酒力的朴正洙双颊微红，举着酒杯抬眼望来，言笑晏晏像一只狡黠的小狐狸、能望出昔日影子的精致眉眼泛红又含笑，“再说了，你我之间何须客气。凭着你我情谊，彼此乘个风借个势又如何？

你有能力我有资源。如何？不如一起拼一把？”

金希澈心跳如擂鼓。

不是不动心，可是心动以后，更深的犹豫浮上心头——以往错付真心的伤痛再一次将已经深深困郁的金希澈笼罩。

迟疑间，金希澈瞧着对面朴正洙胸有成竹的自信面庞，还有唇边勾起的那个小小的熟悉梨涡，胸腔中又久违浮现起孤注一掷的豪情。

那就拿出我最后一次信任，我金希澈给得起。毕竟这人……可是朴正洙！

我赌朴正洙、不会让我输！

两只同样精致修长的手，紧紧握在了一起。

“合作愉快！”

__

咬牙做了这个决定，金希澈便再不犹豫、义无反顾的一头奔向了朴正洙和他的学弟一起开的电竞俱乐部与其他成员一起开始训练。

出于对朴正洙深深的信任，金希澈连他随后递来的正式合同都没有细看、只当走了个程序直接就龙飞凤舞地签上了自己的大名。

朴正洙那时看着他万分潇洒的模样，一怔后又是微微一叹，“……你就这么相信我？”

金希澈满不在乎地一挑眉，把手里已经签好字的合同递回给他，“当然！我想了想觉得你说得对，正洙。我们之间，本就不必虚与委蛇。我相信你。”

朴正洙也没有再多说，只是微笑着点了点头，“我回去了就把合同扫描一下把电子版发给你。”

训练之余，金希澈和朴正洙迅速跨过了曾经的漫长分别带来的陌生疏离，也在后续的朝夕相处中慢慢找回了以前的默契亲密。

两人性格中千差万别的地方虽很多，诸如朴正洙喜静而金希澈好热闹，可是这两个相差九天的同岁朋友又可以在不同中神奇的完美契合，一个眼神就能彼此意会，也总是联手把团队里的其他人欺负的嗷嗷叫。

却不知是何时，金希澈对这位旧时故友逐渐动了心、生了情。

自己眉目本就生的凌厉，也不是没见过那些围在身边的其他杰出才俊。可是看来看去，金希澈仍然觉得，只有这一束芃芃盛开在柔软心间的含笑摇曳怒放花最美。

可是这是颇为无法言喻的感情，自己对着这人又该如何说出口？

一路至今，自己尚且算得上是一事无成，又拿什么去爱他？

情场不畅的金希澈，祸不单行，在事业上也进入瓶颈——在俱乐部内部的训练和对战中，金希澈开始屡尝败绩。

金希澈当然不甘心，也心烦意乱又急切的想要脱困，可在如此烦躁心境下则也更加难以恢复往日正常水平。

一个死循环。

长久看不到转变，这从不质疑自己选择的桀骜少年终于开始迷茫——

我以为我擅长的、我曾经引以为傲的东西，原来其实并不出彩……是不是真的一直都是我自不量力？我不该执拗选择这条路？是不是我该认清楚现实、不要再非等到撞的头破血流才肯回头？

可朴正洙就好像不知道金希澈心里的种种纠结，也好似没发现他最近的异样状态，仍旧如同往常那样对他进行着资源倾斜。

金希澈惴惴不安地在一旁看着他为自己做的一切：他越是不计较不在乎自己的退步混沌、越是帮自己争取各路资源，自己就越是茫然愧疚。

自己配不上他的宽待，还有他。

__

彻底钻到偏执牛角尖里的金希澈，终于颓然，也越来越沉默——

也许自己……一直真的都错了。自己也许是时候离开这里了，是时候回去对父母低头然后听从他们安排、按照他们定好的路走，也许以后自己在那条更加平坦的正路上加倍努力，还能尽力赶上朴正洙如今的步伐。

此念一起，再不曾休。

金希澈开始默默的收拾行李，准备向自己真心爱惜的事业和俱乐部告别。朴正洙终于听闻，着急的上门找他，却被他避而不见。

朴正洙无奈，只好给他发信息。

［正洙：

你最近情绪一直都有点不对，我原先想着让你自己缓过来就好了，如今……我给你放几天假，你静下心好好想一想。］

［正洙：

还有，你手边有我上次给你发的电子版合同吗？你好好看看合同内容。］

金希澈看着信息停下了手里的动作，只是茫然到发抖——

……难不成……难不成他也在哪项条款里埋了坑而自己一直都没有发觉？

……可是，这是我最深、也是最后的信任了……倘若……

不敢放纵自己深想又更畏惧这个念头成真，可是金希澈不允许自己逃避，只是颤着手翻出来了手机里的电子版合同快速浏览起来。

极快地从上至下看完，金希澈更颤抖了，刚巧朴正洙发来的信息又弹出提示——

［正洙：

金希澈，我知道你现在犹豫迟疑没有自信，可是我有。我对你永远有信心。

而且我最近都有时间，欢迎你随时来找我谈谈这合同，我们再定个正式版~］

__

［《劳动合同》

7.本条款不具有法律效力，签署合同后，乙方可随时与甲方提出约会申请，并签订具有同等效力的正式恋爱合同。］

__

从来都讨厌暗箱操作走关系的朴某人，第一次也是唯一一次利用了自己手里的私权，就如愿得到了一个在未来获奖无数扬名万里的傲娇男朋友。

__

我不撞南墙，我也不愿后悔，我要站在原地、让那面南墙自己来见我。

朴小狐狸翘着尾巴在办公室里端坐，抿唇微笑着凝视那只跌跌撞撞奔到自己眼前的傲娇小猫咪。

__END__

（彩蛋）

金爸爸：正洙啊，我家那小子可真是的……可要愁死我和你阿姨了。他和我赌气，死活都不联系家里。唉……所以算伯父拜托你，你要是能帮了，就帮他一把

朴正洙：好的伯父，乐意之至

**Author's Note:**

> 有BUG，也可能与现实情况不符  
还望海涵，看个开心就好（。）


End file.
